POTC The Curse of the Flying Dutchman
by Prongs85
Summary: My idea for a sequel after AWE. Contains spoilers so you might want to keep out if you've not seen it. Otherwise, I think this is a nice way to conitnue the story from where the after credits scene left.
1. Son of a Pirate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTC. I wish I did, but no, it's not mine.

**A/N: **My idea for a sequel after At World's End. Hope you'll like it, and please leave me a review.

**Pirates of The Caribbean ****– The Curse of the Flying Dutchman**

**Chapter One: Son**** of a Pirate**

As the green light was seen on the sea, the Dutchman vanished. Elizabeth sighed, knowing she wouldn't see the man she loved, and her husband, for ten years.

It was that or him dying, so she was glad Jack made Will stab Jones' heart. But still, they had just got married shortly before that, in the middle of the battle, thanks to Barbossa, and now she was losing him for a long time.

As she sighed once more, the beautiful young woman walked away, taking the chest containing Will's heart with her.

She had now a double role to fulfil, King of the Brethren Court and Governor of Port Royal, since her father had been killed, Norrington and Beckett were dead too, and she was the only heir of the Swann family.

The Black Pearl took her back to the city, and there she faced her responsibilities.

Every night, before going to bed, she would look at the chest, and hear the heart beating steadily inside it, and she would wonder where her Will was at the moment. He had his own duty to complete, driving the souls of the dead on sea to the place of rest where they had gone to save Jack.

Then, sleep would overcome her, bringing her in a world where she and Will would never be separated. She would dream of them, taking care of their children, on a beautiful island, and sailing with Jack now and then. Pirate life had brought them lots of troubles, but she still loved it, and she knew Will loved being on sea too, after all he had it in his blood, thanks to his father, Bootstrap Bill.

At least, they were now reunited on the Flying Dutchman, so Will wasn't alone in his new big adventure.

However, Elizabeth didn't know how near to the truth her dreams of them having a family were. One morning, she felt sick, and ran to the loo to puke.

"Perfect, I just needed this stomach ache" she thought, asking her servant for an hot cup of tea, to try making it pass.

Only, the thing repeated for many days, and there her servant and confidant got a suspicion.

"Milady…I think…that maybe…you might be pregnant"

Those words were embedded in Elizabeth's brain for long minutes, before she could react.

She thought how it could have happened. Then she remembered. The day they separated, she and Will had been on a beach, the same she would meet him again in ten years. And on that beach, before he left, they showed each other their mutual love. Her confidant knew she was remembering the pleasant experience that lead to her actual situation, so she quietly left, leaving her mistress to her daydreaming.

And daydream Elizabeth did, reliving that day in every detail. She had been shocked and happy to see him come back out of the water with the Dutchman, as its captain. But she very well knew what that meant. He was damned to not go on shore for ten years. So they organised their farewell on the beach, and there he kissed her hard. She responded to his kiss, while they caressed each other, trying to pour in that kiss all their love for the other, and soon it grew to something bigger and that both of them had wanted for a long time.

Nine months later, a little healthy boy was proof that she had indeed been pregnant.

She named him after his father, William, and their mutual friend Jack. So, William Jack Turner came into the world.

Now more than ever she couldn't leave Port Royal. She had a son to grow, and she hired the best tutors for him, but she knew that kind of life could be boring. She had more than once hated being an high class in her youth, and still didn't like it much, so she made sure the boy grew knowing the freedom of being on sea.

She made a point of reading to him every night, stimulating his interest for life beyond the walls of their luxurious home. And she would face his questions about his father.

"Is he dead?" the boy asked, one day, when he was five.

"Who, darling? Who's dead?"

"My dad. He's never home, so I think he's dead"

Elizabeth's heart broke, but she shook her head. "No, honey. Your dad is alive, and you'll meet him someday. But he lives on the sea, and he can't come home if not once in a long time"

The boy nodded, a bit reassured, but still he missed a father figure. He had found books in the library, and since he was starting to learn reading, he tried it with them. From the little he had understood, the matter was not something he could talk about with his mother. A woman did not talk about pirates.

Little did he know that his mother was a great admirer of pirates, knew one very well, was married to another, you could say, and had been one herself, for some time. Or at least, she had lived with them, and had even been elected Queen of the Pirates.

As time passed, Elizabeth started noticing her son's new interests. She found a book in his room, a book she had read when she was more or less his age, and smiled. Although she might not dream a future as a pirate for her son, she would not stop him if that was what he wanted.

"He's really son of a pirate" she thought fondly while preparing herself to bed.

As usual, dreams brought her to Will, while for little William sleep brought dreams of being a pirate.

The duties at Port Royal kept Elizabeth occupied so time passed quickly, and William grew healthy and happy. He had made his interest in pirates more and more evident, and it was not really proper for the son of someone who should make respect laws. But after all, since her return Port Royal had not been so unfriendly to pirates like it was with Beckett and Norrington, everyone knew how she had been in contact with pirates, so nobody was too much shocked by her son's attitude.

He would pass more and more time reading and learning how to sail, and she had one of the Royal Navy officers teach him. She was proud of her son, and wished Will could see him. But the time was approaching, and she knew that.

Few weeks before the meeting, she was excited and tense at the same time. She had had no way to communicate with her husband in these ten years, so he didn't even know he had a son. She feared his reaction, although she hoped he would be happy.

They left Port Royal with a great time ahead. She didn't want to risk arriving late, and missing the chance to see him. And she took the right decision because wind was not helping them, and while in normal conditions they would have reached the island a week ahead if not more, they instead reached it only the day before the meeting.

William junior was curious to finally see his father, and couldn't wait. Elizabeth was even more excited than her son.

But the more excited of them all was the captain of the Flying Dutchman. He had done his job for ten years, now it was time to see his wife, and he couldn't stop walking in his cabin. His father knew how he felt, it was the same feeling he had had every time he went back to his wife, many years ago, only it was ten times stronger, because he could come back once a year, his son was damned to see his wife only once in ten years.

As Will was on the prow of the ship, looking the horizon for the island they were sailing to, Bootstrap Bill wondered if it was fair to his son to struggle that much to be with Elizabeth, and then be rewarded with such a burden as the one he was carrying now. Of course it wasn't fair, but there wasn't anything he could do to prevent that, so he sighed and kept directing the ship to the island.

Once the Dutchman was in sight, Elizabeth's nervousness increased, while Will junior kept running on the beach and playing. He was happy, and Elizabeth hoped his father would too.

Suddenly, he was in front of her. Breath caught in her throat, as he caressed her face.

"Elizabeth" he said, then he kissed her hard. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" she said softly, before kissing him again.

"Eeew" little Will protested.

"And who's this little guy?" the captain of the Dutchman asked.

"Will, meet your son, William Jack Turner" Elizabeth said, looking at her husband for a reaction. First, she found shock, and it was understandable. Then he turned toward her.

"Son?"

"Yes, your son" she smiled nervously at him.

"Elizabeth, that's fantastic!" he said, spinning her around. "I didn't even know I had a son, and now I seen him ten years old!"

Tears of joy fell from her eyes, and she hugged him tight. He held her while mussing his son's hair.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" he said, before kissing her forehead. They walked on the island hand in hand, and she tried making him catch up with how their son had grown till that moment.

"He's already showing a big interest for pirates and sea" she said, laughing softly. "And he really resembles you at his age" she commented then, looking at her son.

He looked at her, mesmerized by her beauty. She was even more gorgeous than he remembered.

"What?" she asked, feeling his gaze on her.

"Nothing" he smiled. "Just seeing how sexy you are" he added then, pulling her close.

"Git" she said, closing her eyes and enjoying his touch.

Then, William passed some time with his son, telling him stories of the adventures they had been into, and the boy looked at him in awe.

"Can we go on your ship?" he asked.

Will looked at Elizabeth, then shook his head. "I'm afraid you can't. You're too young to understand, but my ship is, er…a bit particular…"

"Oh" the boy said, dejectedly.

"But I can tell you everything about the Black Pearl" Will suggested.

"Thanks! I've read about it, but no one has been able to tell much on that ship!" Will junior brightened again.

And so they chatted for hours, Elizabeth in Will's embrace, adding now and then details to the stories her husband was telling to their son. She had to admit she missed being on the Pearl, and she wondered what Jack was doing.

"Penny for your thoughts" Will murmured to her ear while the kid had gone playing on the beach.

"Wondering where the Pearl might be right now" she said, a bit huskily because he was nibbling at her ear, and alternating it with nuzzling her neck, and that sent shivers of pleasure through her body.

"You know Jack. He's surely searching for another treasure or things like that" he murmured to her lips, before kissing her. She moaned into his mouth, their tongues battling like they couldn't in the previous ten years.

But good things end, so it came the time for him to go. As she and the boy were watching him from the shore, he smiled at them both, and then, as soon as the sun went down on the horizon, with a green flash the Dutchman vanished.

Elizabeth sighed. Another ten years without him would be long. Very long.


	2. Old Friends, Old Habits

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC. I wish I did, but no, it's not mine.

**Chapter Two: Old Friends, Old Habits**

Elizabeth Swann missed being on the sea. The last seventeen years, she had lived in Port Royal, attending her son, but now he had become a fine young man. William junior was now seventeen, well, he would be in a couple days, so he was officially an adult now.

Now, she allowed herself to long for that feeling of freedom she had experienced on the Pearl many years before, with Jack and Will, and all the crew. Even Barbossa had not been bad in their last adventure, and while she despised him after his crew had kidnapped her, in their last trip together, she had come to admire his abilities as a captain.

Looking out of the window, she let the sea breeze enter her room and caress her face, and she sighed, wondering where her Will was at the time.

But her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the door bell. She walked down the stairs, while the servant opened the door, and received a couple of visitors, who were bringing her decorations for Will Jr.'s birthday party.

She thought his coming of age deserved a big celebration, although her son had always disliked those. But one young man deserved it for his seventeenth birthday. So, she occupied herself in the planning of the party for the biggest part of the next two days.

She would make a list of things who needed to be cooked, decorations that needed to be put in place, and guests who had to be invited.

In the meantime, her only son passed his days walking on the beach, inhaling the salty air coming from the sea, and looking longingly at the ships who passed by, or left the harbour. Mostly the British Navy ships, but now and then merchant ships would dock there too. He looked attentively at the crews manoeuvring, how they did that and how they responded to their captains' orders.

He sighed, one of the desires he had come to have was to leave Port Royal on a ship. Possibly a pirate ship. That would be the best thing in his life.

He loved his mother, and knew she was rooted to the town now, but he wanted to go and try find his father. If he was on sea, he had a better chance to at least meet him while sailing, instead of always waiting for ten years to see him again.

As time to go back home came, he stood up, and kicked a small rock, while starting to sing what had become his favourite song.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho__"_

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We kindel and char inflame and ignite  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We burn up the city we're really a fright  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

We're rascals, scoundrels villains and knaves  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Aye, but we'er loved by our mommies and dads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho"

It had become habit for him to sing that song, and by now his mother could tell when he was coming home because she would hear him sing from the way up to the house.

She smiled hearing that, and stood up to go and greet him.

"So, how's my son doing today?" she asked

"Fine, Mum" he answered smiling. "Yum, what's this wonderful smell coming from the kitchen?"

"Dinner's almost ready, and I'm sure you'll like it. So, I hear you're becoming quite the ladies man, uh?" she teased him.

Will Jr. blushed. "Yeah, so it seems" he muttered.

"Well, you shouldn't be ashamed of that. Have you found a young lady that caught your eye already?"

"Mum!" he protested. "They are all so high class. Their only interest is to chat for hours, having tea and biscuits, about sewn…"

Elizabeth laughed heartily at that. "Well, I see the youth of Port Royal hasn't changed since when I had your age. And what's wrong with that?"

"Mum, I seek someone who would like to be on sea all day, maybe months, who would like the sea breeze caressing her face…someone like the woman you were when you were on sea…"

"Will, I have been on sea, yes, but it all came by accident. I did the same things the girls do now, before that adventure…"

"But you never liked it" he pointed out.

"Right you are. I never liked it. So I guess you have a point here. Well, let's go have dinner, I'm sure it's ready by now"

And so they did. Young Will then stood awake till midnight or so, reading stories of pirates, while his mother, in her room, sighed. Her son was right, she was different from the normal high class women. She loved being on sea and would probably catch the occasion to go again if it came.

The next day, her son's birthday came. A big cake greeted young Will at breakfast, with the best wishes of his mother and all the staff of the house.

Later, that evening, the party was held, and all the high class of Port Royal was invited and came. The buffet was exquisite, and young women made a long queue to dance with Will Jr., who on his part was grateful to his mother for throwing a party for him, but annoyed at all the people of his same age, especially the girls, for how they behaved.

He used a fake headache to go to bed early, while everyone was still partying. In his room, he took the sketch of the Black Pearl he had drawn in the years, and started working on it. From his mother tales, he got a pretty good idea of the ship, now if only he could see it for real, he would be able to make his sketch perfect…

Little did he know that the chance was coming right toward he and his mother.

A week later, the door bell of the Swann household rang. Elizabeth went to open the door, and found herself facing an old friend.

"Oh, hi luv. I was just passing by…"

"Jack! What are you doing here?" she said, smiling and inviting him inside.

"I've come because I've a proposition for you. I know this is your house and such, but the sea is the sea. As I told you once, the sea, and the Pearl, are freedom, savvy?"

She chuckled. "Yes, Jack, I remember it, and I agree with you. So, what's the proposition you were talking about?"

"See, Barbossa has stolen my ship. Again. And he's headed to the Fountain of Youth, to gain immortality. Because sea is freedom, but death is prison. And both he and me fear death. The fact is, Elizabeth, he's got my ship, but I've got his map" he said triumphantly, showing it to her.

"So you want me to join you in your attempt to gain the Pearl again, and reach this Fountain of Youth, right?" Elizabeth said.

"Right" Jack said, emphasizing it with his usual gesture of the hand.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Jack, I've got a son now. I can't leave him alone, just because I miss being at sea. And then there's Will. I can't miss the meeting with him, and what would happen if I died in this adventure? He would be devastated!"

"Lizzie, there's nothing dangerous in this adventure…we just need to take a ship, find Barbossa, take the Pearl, and head to the Fountain!"

"And how do you plan to take the Pearl from Barbossa?"

"Er…I'm still working on the details, but surely I'll find something" he said.

Elizabeth shook her head again, but before she could say a thing, a voice was heard.

"Mum! I'm home" her son said, entering the room, and finding her mother and Jack, sitting one in front of the other. After a moment of confusion, the boy grinned. "Hey, you're Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain" both he and Elizabeth corrected.

"Yeah, of course. Captain Jack Sparrow, sorry" the boy said, grinning sheepishly. "So, what brings you here? Do you have the Pearl docked at the harbour?"

"Er…no…" Jack said, then whispered to Elizabeth, "Who's this lad?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Jack, this is William, my son. William, this is Captain Jack Sparrow"

The two men shook their hands, then Elizabeth spoke. "Ok, now that the presentations are done, back to business. Jack, I don't think I can accept your offer"

"What offer?" William asked.

"Well, lad, I was offering your mother to join my crew in my quest for the Pearl, which has been stolen from me, and then to the Fountain of Youth to gain eternal youth, and immortality in the process"

"Mum, it's wonderful! You could be at sea again, and be immortal, so you'll be able to meet Dad every ten years for the eternity!"

"Apart that immortality in this case doesn't apply for a death in battle, only for a death out of old age, but no. You would be alone for who knows how long"

"Well, where's the problem, I'll come too, then" the boy grinned. Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it, shaking her head in amusement. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" she said looking at her son, who shook his head smiling.

"Ok, then. We'll come, Jack"

"Perfect" the captain said, shaking their hands. "We've got a deal then, uh?"

"Yes, we've got a deal"

"I'll pick you two up in a couple of weeks. Mr. Gibbs is in Tortuga recruiting a crew, and obtaining a ship right now, so I better go back and see how he's doing"

"Obtaining a ship…how?" Elizabeth asked, not sure she really wanted to know.

"Commandeering, of course. Nautical term, lad, you better start learning them" Jack said to William, then walked away swaggering as his usual.

As Jack had left, Elizabeth shook her head smiling. "I can't believe the two of you talked me into this" she said, mussing her son's hair.

"Mum, how many times I'll have to tell you I hate when you do that!" William said, huffing. Then he grinned. "I can't believe in two weeks I'll be under the command of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow! He seems really interesting…"

"Interesting? That's the tamest thing you could say of him…" Elizabeth laughed.

That night, the young man's dreams were filled with ships, and pirates, and battles, and in his dreams he, Jack, his father and his mother were all together on the Black Pearl, sailing forever on the Caribbean sea.


	3. We got a deal, Aye?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTC. I wish I did, but no, it's not mine

**Chapter Three: ****We Got a Deal, Aye?**

As the days passed by, Will Jr. was becoming more and more excited at the idea of leaving. He frankly got tired of life in Port Royal, and this was the perfect occasion to put it behind himself. He worked hard on that sketch of the Black Pearl he had been doing, he wanted it finished for when Captain Jack Sparrow would come to get him and his mother.

Elizabeth was almost as excited as her son. Seventeen years on land made her miss the adventures with Jack, Barbossa, and her Will. And if you think that she never imagined she could miss being on a ship of pirates when she came back from being kidnapped by Barbossa's cursed crew, you might get the idea of how annoyed she was at life in their little city.

She knew there were chances she might not even return, so she arranged for one of her father's trusted men to take control of the city once she and her son had left. Then, she packed the few things she couldn't leave behind. Of course, the chest with Will's heart was among them.

She heard its steady beat when she took the chest from the place she had hid it, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Three more years, and then we will see each other again, love" she whispered to the heart, hoping against hope that Will could hear her. "You'll see how much William has grown up, and I'm sure you'll be proud of him"

Will Jr. saw the scene from his mother's door. He was going to ask her about some trousers he couldn't find and that he had been gifted by her just for sailing, and he couldn't interrupt her little moment with his father's heart.

He so much wanted to do something to help them find each other again, and felt helpless knowing there was nothing to do. His father was damned to see his family just once in ten years, and there was no way to break the curse. Not that he knew about, anyhow.

When the time came, Jack sent Gibbs to fetch them.

"I don't want to risk someone steals my ship again" he said, since the last time he left a ship under someone else's command Barbossa stole his Pearl. Again.

So, Gibbs and another man rowed in a small boat to the harbour, left it there, paying the shilling to the man who controlled the docks, but not giving him their name. Then they walked up to the Swann's residence.

Will Jr. was the closest to the door, so when the bell rang he opened it. "Hi" he said, grinning, thinking he would find Captain Jack Sparrow in front of him, but then he saw the two men he didn't know. He was about to tell them off when his mother arrived.

"Mr. Gibbs! It's a pleasure to see you again"

"Mrs. Turner" Gibbs said, with an hint of a bow. "We're here to bring you and your son on the ship. Jack didn't want to risk someone stealing it from him, so he stayed on it"

"Well, let's go then!" William exclaimed, taking the little sack he had prepared. His mother took hers, and the chest.

Gibbs saw it, and nodded, understanding.

Once on the ship, which was named _Esperanta_, Elizabeth asked Jack the one thing that kept coming into her mind in those two weeks they waited for him.

"So, Jack. Why did you wait seventeen years to try and find Barbossa? And why didn't he try to find you to get the map to the Fountain of Youth?" she said, while the Captain was manoeuvring the helm to steer the ship and let it sail out of the bay.

"See, lassie…pirates are proud beings. As much as I want to get back the Pearl, I wouldn't want to make Barbossa think I was in extreme need of him giving it back to me. For the same reason, he wants to find the Fountain of Youth, but wouldn't want to go back to pick me up immediately, because that would make him look like he was in desperate need of something I had. So, we both thought we would see each other anyhow sometime, and that would be the occasion to make a deal" he explained, accompanying his speech with his usual gestures of the arms.

"So, why are you going to search him now?" William asked.

"Well, lad, seventeen years are a long enough period to not make him think I'm in desperate want of the Pearl, savvy?"

"Oh" William said.

Jack grinned. "You are already taking my habits, lad. You're a quick learner"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, although she couldn't help giving her son a smile. She could see he was on cloud nine, sailing on a ship with a crew of pirates. He had it in his blood, after all. First his grandfather, Bootstrap Bill, then his father, Will Turner, ended being pirates and loving it. Because she had to admit Will had come to enjoy pirating, fighting and sailing as much as a real pirate did, and she had seen first hand that he had the abilities to be a good captain, in battle but not only.

As they sailed through the Ocean, Gibbs spoke to Jack.

"Captain, how are we going to find the Pearl? They are faster, and we have no idea where they might be going…"

"Do you have faith in your captain, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked back.

"Of course, but…"

"Then we will find them. Or, better, they will find us" Jack explained. "Mr. Turner, will you haul that sail, aye?"

William nodded and enthusiastically went to do as he was told.

As days passed, there was no sign of the Pearl. Instead, there were signs of an approaching storm, and they tried with all their might to not end in the center of it, but the weather was really terrible. Huge waves rocked the ship, and Elizabeth and William, the two less used to it, became useless because they could barely stand up on the deck. But as the storm progressed, Will started learning how to work even with the ship rolling that much.

Jack, soaked to the bones like everyone on board, looked at the transformation of the boy in just a few days, and couldn't help exchange a grin with Gibbs, who nodded back. Elizabeth was extremely proud of her son too, although still a bit fearful that he might end falling in the sea. But after two days of doing nothing, the boy had become restless, and she couldn't stop him from joining the rest of the crew on deck, doing his part of the job.

The storm lasted almost an entire week, and once it was gone, the crew was more than happy to see sun shining again, and just a little breeze pushing them forward. There wasn't much to do with those conditions, so they took the chance to rest a bit.

A couple days later, the man on the crow's nest announced a ship ahead of them, and incoming. Jack grinned, he didn't need a telescope to recognize the outline of the Black Pearl.

Will ran to take his sketch, and confronted it with the outline of the incoming ship.

"You did that yourself, lad?" Jack asked. He nodded proudly.

"Let me see" and with that the captain grabbed the sketch. "Boy, have you ever seen the Pearl?"

"No, but…"

"That's why" Jack said, giving it back to him

"That's why…what?" William asked, confused.

"That's why you got it wrong in the shape of the hull" Jack said, looking at the horizon.

"Oh" William said, dejectedly.

"But still, it's pretty good considering you've never actually seen it, I must say. Now, if you're finished with these little games, will you go help Mrs. Turner with those sails? We need to turn soon"

William nodded and ran to help his mother.

"So, you enjoying your stay here?" she asked, while they worked on the sail.

"Yeah, I feel free like I've always wanted" he replied, grinning.

"Good, because…" but she could never end the sentence.

Jack's order boomed through the deck. "Mr. Gibbs, turn the ship on starboard"

"Jack! We will be easy targets this way!" Elizabeth protested. "Barbossa doesn't know it's us on the ship!"

"Exactly, lassie. Exactly" the captain proudly said. "That's part of the plan. If Barbossa sinks us, then he has to take us on the Pearl, if he wants the map to the Fountain of Youth" Jack explained, like it was the easiest thing on earth.

"Or, he could kill us and take the map all the same" William pointed out.

"Oh" Jack commented. "Well, I'm still working on the details" he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"It's unbelievable, he always charges without the slightest idea of what to do" Elizabeth huffed.

But they had no time to dwell too much on the matter, as the first cannonballs started hitting the ship. William instinctively protected his mother, but she pushed him away.

"I can take care of myself" she glared at him, and he nodded. Taking out his sword, he readied himself for the arrive of the pirates. Well, they were pirates, too, but he intended the other pirates.

Elizabeth in the meantime cut a piece of the sails and made a flag with it, trying to convey the idea that they were surrendering. It wasn't useful, because the cannonballs kept flying, and the ship they were onto never tried shooting back. Jack didn't want to damage his precious Pearl.

Soon, it was near enough for its crew to try and board the ship, but as soon as they did, they recognized Gibbs, Jack, Elizabeth, so they didn't kill them but simply caught them and brought them back to the Pearl, while the other ship was sinking.

"So, who we have here?" Barbossa snarled. "Jack Sparrow, again"

"Nice to see you too, Hector" Jack said.

"You know, if you think I'm going to give you back the Pearl, you're mistaken, Jack" Barbossa said, his faithful monkey on his shoulders.

Elizabeth alerted her son. "Keep your eyes on the monkey, it will try to steal the map from Jack. Without it, we don't have any leverage to have a deal with Barbossa"

William nodded, and looked the monkey really carefully. As his mother had predicted, while the two pirates were talking, the monkey moved toward Jack, and almost grabbed the map. William grabbed it before the animal though, and Jack, the monkey, gave an annoyed cry, while William smugly grinned at it.

"Barbossa" he said then.

The pirate turned toward him. "Who are you, ship boy?"

"Don't I look familiar to you? You sailed with my grandfather and my dad" William said, standing up.

"Oh, you're a Turner then" Barbossa smirked. "Yes, you do look familiar. And I see there's your mother too. Welcome back, Mrs. Turner. The crew did miss you, indeed"

William angrily slapped Barbossa, or at least he tried to. The pirate stopped his arm.

"Where you trying to hit me, ship boy?"

"Don't you dare insult her" William said, glaring at the older man.

"OK, now that we have got reacquainted with each other" Elizabeth spoke, "might we get on with business?"

"Business? What do you mean?" Barbossa asked.

"Well, we've got the map to Fountain of Youth" she explained. "You have a ship, we have the map. We all want to go to the same place. So, you keep us on the Pearl, and we show you the map. Otherwise, no one will reach the Fountain"

William looked in awe at his mother. He had never seen her so fierce, and determined. She really belonged on a ship deck, and not in the high class of Port Royal.

"So, we have a deal, aye?" Jack said, grinning.

Barbossa grunted. "We have a deal" he said, shaking Jack's hand. "But if you think I'll give up the command to you, you're mistaken, Sparrow"

"Well, that's all what we could gain for now" Elizabeth told Jack, who wasn't really happy to have Barbossa commanding his ship.

"At least we will get immortality" he sulked. The period in Jones' Locker was bad enough, he didn't want to die. So if he had to stand Barbossa commanding his ship to get immortality, he would. Looking at his faithful compass, he saw it was pointing toward the hold.

As he went there and got a bottle of rum, it spun madly toward the direction the map showed as right to reach Fountain of Youth.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho" he muttered, taking a long swig.


	4. Fountain of Youth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTC. I wish I did, but no, it's not mine

**Chapter Four: Fountain of Youth**

As the day passed, the _Pearl_ sailed quickly toward its goal. The sea breeze was pushing them fast, and the crew was happy. At night they would do rounds of singing songs, or playing games, of course they would rink rum, and William found himself involved in it completely. His mother didn't really approve of him drinking rum, but hey, if he was to become a pirate, he would start soon or later, so there was no reason to try and stop him.

She would often retreat on the prow, looking at the stars, and sighing. They were beautiful, and the night was quiet. Wondering where the _Flying Dutchman_ was at the moment, she fell asleep there, just to be woken up by a soft touch.

"Will" she whispered, clearly still engrossed in her dream.

"It's me, Mum. William" her son said. She shook her head, and smiled at him.

"Sorry. I must have dozed off while looking at the stars" she said, standing up.

"No need to apologize. It can happen, and I think the starts tonight are particularly bright" he said.

She nodded silently.

The next day, as Barbossa and Jack kept bickering about who had to be the captain, William looked at the map. He couldn't understand, from what he remembered, they should have already arrived. They were after all exactly in the middle between Cuba and Florida, like the map told they should be.

"There's something strange. Seems like we're exactly _on_ the Fountain of Youth…but there's nothing to be seen in the sea…absolutely nothing…"

"That's right, Mr. Turner" Barbossa snarled, taking the map from him. "It's exactly what me and _Captain_ Sparrow here have been discussing. We fear we might be lost…"

"Lost? The other time you said being lost was the only way to find a place nobody knew about…" Elizabeth remembered.

"And right you are, Mrs. Turner. But this time, being lost means we are going to…" Barbossa replied, but couldn't end the sentence.

The ship started spinning madly on herself, and while the crew tried with all its might to stop it, they were slowly going down, like something was pulling them down from under the hull.

As it became clear their attempts were useless, everyone started keeping himself steady grabbing ropes or anything that was near them.

And in no time, they were brought underwater, just to resurface seconds later. They found themselves in front of an island, covered with plants, so they started sailing toward it. No one knew how, but they managed to reach the Fountain of Youth.

But as soon as the _Pearl_ accelerated, cannons were heard booming, and a cannonball hit the stern. Turning hastily, they saw a couple of ships were behind them, and ready to fight. In fact, they had already started firing at the Pearl.

"Oh" Jack said. "I think we should use the _Pearl_'s speed to put into action the honourable pirating traditions"

"What's he talking about?" William asked.

"He wants to flee" Elizabeth said, deadpanned.

"Oh" William said.

"Sparrow, where are you planning to go? They will be here to wait for us even if we reach the island" Barbossa pointed out. "And if you didn't notice it, they have just blocked our way to try and go back to our world"

Jack swaggered to the side of the ship. "We fight, then?" he said, dejectedly.

"It's the only option we have" Barbossa answered.

"Men, get the cannons ready to fire. Wait for the signal" Jack shouted, and Mr. Gibbs repeated his orders.

"Come on, haul those sails" Barbossa commanded, taking the wheel.

They had to pull it off perfectly, as their odds weren't really good, being one ship against two. And it seemed their opponents were well armed too.

"No one talked about having to fight to get immortality" Pintel whined.

"It's part of our punishment, but one day all of this will end" Ragetti commented. He had no more a wooden eye, it was after all one of the objects used to chain Calypso in her human form, and so it had been burnt when the goddess of the seas had been freed.

The _Pearl_ hastily turned to face its enemies with its cannons, and as soon as the aim was good, the order came.

"Fire!" Barbossa shouted, and Gibbs, Elizabeth and William repeated it over and over, so that no one could miss it. The fight was though, but Barbossa kept manoeuvring the ship, thus not giving a clear target to the other two ships. Then, the moment came for one of the pirate's favourite weapons.

"Ready to shoot the chained balls" he snarled, and Pintel carefully loaded a cannon with them. Ragetti lighted the match and the balls flew toward one of other ships main mast, effectively taking it down. As it fell heavily on the deck of that ship, it was definitely out of the game, since it couldn't manoeuvre, and presented an easy target for the Pearl's main battery of cannons.

As it was sunk, the crew revolved its attention on the other ship, which was bigger, and seemingly better armed. The captain seemed smart too, as he kept his ship far from the Pearl's cannons, and maybe had been able to study their tactics for the upcoming confrontation.

In fact, this ship requested the _Pearl_'s best efforts. They were never near enough to use the chained balls, so they could not cripple it like they did with the first one. The two ships kept circling each other, trying to find an opening in the opponent's defense.

"Ready to board!" Barbossa commanded, and everyone readied himself. William was a bit scared, it was his first naval battle, but he mustered all his courage and grabbed a rope. When the time came, he boarded the other ship, and started clashing swords with a pirate. Elizabeth quickly did the same, and soon the sound of blades hitting became deafening.

Barbossa managed to keep the ship on its route, while fighting an enemy single-handedly.

"Jack, make yourself useful!" he snarled to the other pirate, who nodded and went to help.

As an enemy sword barely missed him, he glared at the man who tried killing him. "Hey, lad, that's rude. I'm here trying to gain immortality and you try to kill me? Do you know who I am?"

The other one did not reply, simply attacked again. Dodging his blade, and going for an attack himself, Jack shook his head. "I'm the Captain Jack Sparrow" he said, before plunging his sword in his opponent's chest.

For one who was at his first battle, William did pretty good. He got hurt on his left arm, but managed to kill five pirates, and was now duelling with one of the toughest. His mother saw him in a bit of a trouble, so killed his opponent from behind.

"I was doing fine" he glared at her, who simply nodded.

The battle raged till Jack found himself face to face with the other ship captain.

"You're not going to reach the Fountain of Youth" that one spat.

"Try stopping me" Jack dared him with his usual confident smirk.

"With great pleasure!" the other one shouted, and started his assault. Jack parried every attack, and countered when he could, but he had to admit this one was good with the sword.

"You know what you do, I'll admit" he said. "But I'm the captain Jack Sparrow, you can't defeat me"

"That's what we will see…" his enemy snarled, before disarming him with a quick move.

"Oh" Jack said, then grinned. "Nice move"

The other captain smirked. "So, now, what are you going to do, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow? Are you ready to die?"

"What about you?" William said. The pirate turned to see the boy with his gun aimed on him.

"You're still young and inexperienced. You won't have the guts to shoot me" the pirate said, facing him.

A shoot was heard, and the pirate fell to the ground.

"He may not have the guts, but I do" Jack said, his gun still smoking from the shoot.

Seeing their captain dead, the other pirates surrendered, and their ship was sunk. The battle was won, although the _Pearl_ had suffered some damage, but it was obvious it would.

An hour later, the crew set foot on the island, and started exploring it to find the Fountain they had come there to search.

Entering the jungle, they kept close to each other, not knowing what else might be waiting for them.

In the end, they found just an empty village, and a couple guards that were easily killed. It was clear the biggest part of the defence was assigned to the ships they had defeated. Finally, the Fountain of Youth was in front of them, and one after the other entered the crystal clear water. As soon as the water touched her skin, Elizabeth felt new energies fill her body, and that little of age she had started showing in the years vanished. She was once again like a twenty years old.

The same effects were felt by everyone, well, William did not feel or see himself grow young again, he still wasn't twenty, so there was no need to. But everyone, albeit had arrived there really tired, and aching fro the battle, felt renewed.

As they stayed there for some time, resting, and enjoying a little peace, Will noticed a cave.

"Care to explore that?" he asked his mother.

"Not really. I think we've got our fair share of adventures for today" she refused, chuckling. William however was stubborn, and went alone in the cave.

Suddenly a loud cry was heard, and it was him asking for help. Elizabeth, Jack and Barbossa, followed by the others, rushed into the cave, berating the reckless kid.

However, they stopped berating him when they saw what had happened. He had simply triggered a trap, and was now hanging upside down. His sword had fell from his hand because he didn't expect that, so he couldn't free himself on his own.

But the good thing was, in front of the entire crew lay one of the biggest treasures they had seen in their whole life. So, once they helped the lad, every member took some of the gold, and they patiently brought it back to the Pearl. They took on board a chest too, which contained ancient looking books.

There could be other secret treasures described in them, so Barbossa and Jack agreed on bringing them on board.

Then, it was decided they should sail immediately, and so they did. Trying to find a way to go back to their world, they kept moving, hoping to enter the same swirling thing they used to reach this parallel world.

"Let's see, last time we were in a similar situation we had to roll the ship to make it go upside down…what may be the solution now?" Jack wondered, taking along swig of rum.

"How can you focus while drinking that?" Elizabeth huffed at him.

"The question is, lassie, how can a pirate concentrate _without_ drinking rum" Jack said nonchalantly. Then, it came the idea.

"Everyone, take the rows. We need to make the ship swirl"

Barbossa wondered where he did get that idea, but in the end it worked. Once they started the swirling, the ship on its own accelerated it, and they barely managed to hold themselves on something before it disappeared under the water again. Then a strong pull was felt, and the ship found itself again on the surface, but the island was not in sight.

"We made it! We made it! We're back!" Ragetti shouted.

"Seems we are" Barbossa commented. "Jack, you surprise me from time to time. You have brilliant ideas at times" he said, shaking the other pirate's hand.

Jack was a bit wary of those compliments, but accepted them all the same.

Later that night, while the ship was quietly sailing toward Tortuga, William took one of the books they retrieved, and started reading it. As he progressed, it became more and more interesting, since he found something he couldn't believe.

After reading it over and over, he was sure he didn't dream it.

"Mum, com here, quick!" he shouted, still looking in awe at the book.


	5. A New Hope

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTC. I wish I did, but no, it's not mine

**Chapter Five: A New Hope**

Elizabeth turned toward her son, and ran in his direction, wondering what he was shouting for. As she arrived where he was, he showed the page to him.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. 

The book was giving her new hope for being able to save Will from his curse. Taking the book with her, she ran to Jack and Barbossa.

"Look here!" she excitedly said. 

The two pirates looked over the book, to see what had her so enthusiastic.

"_As this book is retrieved, you will be able to ask the Goddess of the Seas, Calypso, for anything you want. An ancient ritual had been established, that allowed sailors to put themselves in the goddess' service, having the chance to ask her for one thing in exchange. _

_Being in the service of the goddess means you will swear an oath of fidelity to her, and in case the Goddess of the Seas is menaced by any enemy, in any way, you'll be called to defend her, otherwise a curse will be put on your family, and the generations that will follow" _Barbossa read aloud.

"So you want us to become servants of Calypso just so that you can ask her to break Will's curse, lassie?" Jack said, turning toward her. 

"Yes" she grinned.

"No way" both Barbossa and Jack replied. 

"We are pirates, not a foundation of good sailors who save people around the seven seas, Mrs. Turner" Barbossa snarled. 

"And as much as Will's fate is unfair and has made us all sad, pirates never act without gaining something from the bargain" Jack concluded. "So, no, we won't do something like this just to please you, my dear"

Elizabeth was about to burst in tears, she had believed they would want to help her, but she should have expected it from pirates. They only cared for their own interests. 

"There is something to gain for you" William said. "Read more, Captain Barbossa"

"_As a result of sealing the pact with the Goddess, those who subscribed it will gain immortality"_

"Er…lad, I don't want to delude you, but we already got immortality at the Fountain of Youth" Jack pointed out.

"Yes, but not the kind of immortality promised in this case. You can't die of old age, Jack, but you can die in battle. With this pact, you won't die in any case" William wittily replied.

"Oh" was Jack's reply.

"So, Mr. Turner, you're suggesting we do this pact with Calypso, so your father is free, and all the ones who take part in the pact become immortal, and will sail forever. Who says there's not some trick in this?" Barbossa asked. "We all know Calypso likes to be tricky"

William looked at the man confused. "Well, if we don't try, we won't know it, I guess" he muttered.

"I'm in" Gibbs, who had heard the discussion said. "I'm in for doing this pact. Will Turner was a good man. Yes, he tricked us a couple times in the last adventure he was with us, but Jack, you should know it's what we pirates do. You tricked him and us all lots of times, and you too Barbossa. Will Turner is a pirate at the heart, and acts exactly like one. But he didn't do that for gold or treasures, or power" Gibbs continued. "He did that for a good reason, saving his father from Jones' crew. So, I'm in"

The crew clapped their hands at the First Mate's speech. 

Barbossa and Jack looked at each other. 

"And what does your precious Will think of this plan?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Well, I don't know. I can't see him for other three years, and there's no way to communicate with him…"

"So you expect us to sail all together for three years till you can ask him if he's ok with this plan?" Barbossa snarled. "I can't have this one on my ship for three years!" he added then, glaring at Jack. 

"Well, the ship's mine, so I'm the Captain" Jack replied, glaring back. 

"I can have a copy of the Pearl built, and give that to you, Barbossa" Elizabeth said. "After all, I'm still Governor of Port Royal" she flashed them a satisfied smile. 

"And that would be all mine?" Barbossa asked. 

"Of course" she nodded.

"Mrs. Turner, we have a deal" Barbossa said, shaking her hand.

"Hey, I've not agreed yet!" Jack protested. 

"So you don't fear death in battle, Jack?" William asked him, smirking.

"You don't imagine how much" the Captain muttered. "We have a deal" he said then, shaking Elizabeth's hand. 

So it was settled. They would wait three years for Will's return, and then they would propose him this plan of theirs.

Elizabeth was sure her husband would accept, so she would have done it straight away, but she knew if he was freed from his duty, someone else would have to take it, and it was possible, if not sure, that it would be Bootstrap to fill the role. She wasn't sure Will would be ok with that, this is why she needed to wait for his consent before making the pact with Calypso.

For three years the crew dedicated itself to piracy, attacking merchant ships, which seeing the Pearl would immediately surrender, or going in search of treasures. Day after day William was more at ease with that kind of life, and even in battle he had become one of the best of the crew.

"I must admit the kid knows what he's doing" Jack said once to Elizabeth, while they were sailing quietly trough the clear sea.

"I'm proud of him, Jack. Although, I maybe would have preferred if he led a quiet life in Port Royal. But he has pirate blood in his veins, so if he's happy this way, who am I to stop him?" she said, looking at her only son who was now working on the deck with the rest of the crew.

"You know, you make a wonderful pirate too" he complimented her. "And no, I'm not saying that just to try and steal you from Will. I've learned that is not possible, and I know how to choose my battles. It's just, I've always known you were a pirate at the heart too, and I'm just giving you my "I told you so""

She laughed heartily. "I guess I've always known I was a pirate at the heart too. I've never liked the high class life, but I definitely were fascinated with pirate stories, although my father tried to make me forget them" she said, and a single tear rolled down her cheek, as she remembered the encounter with her dead father when they were coming back from the Locker. 

Jack knew he shouldn't intrude in the moment, so he left in company of his faithful bottle of rum, taking a long swig. 

Barbossa was in the meantime examining a map they had come in possess of at Tortuga. He had to admit Jack's ability in finding maps and secret treasures was extraordinary. What the other pirate lacked of was battle tactics, as he preferred use his ship speed to flee, instead of fighting. So, in a certain way the two pirate completed each other. Jack could have the intuition that Barbossa not always had, Barbossa could have the captaincy skills that at times Jack lacked. 

He had to admit he was still impressed by how almost twenty years before Jack had led them out of the Locker with his intuition to turn the ship upside down making it roll.

William, instead, was now working with Pintel and Ragetti on repairing some damages from the last battle, and they were telling him stories about their adventures with Barbossa when the crew of the Pearl was cursed by that Aztec gold. 

He would listen in awe, and at night he would dream of such adventures. He had started having his fair share of pirating memories, and he couldn't ask for a better life. Especially because they were going to free his father in a short time.

Then, they would be all reunited and happy.

He had learned that drinking rum wasn't so bad, as it wasn't the company of women on Tortuga. His mother not always approved of this behaviour, but he knew she was happy for him all the same. Gibbs had taken a special liking for the boy, and he would often teach him tricks that the Navy officers didn't know about, tricks that often pirates used in battle, or in a particularly hard storm, to obtain the best from their ship. 

As the day of the meeting approached, the Pearl set sail to the island Elizabeth had come to call her and Will's island. In a couple weeks they reached it, and Elizabeth found it was as beautiful as always. 

They anchored the Pearl and then went on land with the boats. On one of them there were Barbossa, Jack, Gibbs and Marty, on the other one there were Pintel, Ragetti, Elizabeth and William.

Once on land, they waited for the _Dutchman_ to arrive. 

William and Elizabeth remembered their meeting with Will ten years before.

"Do you remember you were singing "Yo ho" back then already?" she told him.

"Yeah, I remember I found it just few days before, but I loved it when you sang it to me the first time, and I never stopped liking it" he smiled fondly, hugging her.

"You've grown up quite a bit since then, and I'm so proud of you" she said.

"Even if I'm a pirate?" he asked, teasing her.

"Well, I am too, so where's the problem in that?" she replied, winking at him. She felt giddy knowing in few hours time she could have back her Will forever. 

Finally the time came. A green light was seen, and suddenly the _Dutchman_ appeared. Will expected to find there waiting for him just his wife and son, but couldn't help grinning when he saw the others were there too. He had missed them, although he never thought he could miss Jack and Barbossa, but he did. 

Once on shore, he ran to hug Elizabeth, and kiss her pouring all his love for her in that kiss. She eagerly replied, and when they parted several minutes later, she couldn't help giggling.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked her chuckling.

"She's just happy to see you again, Dad. As we are all" his son said, going to greet his father. They manly hugged, and then Barbossa walked toward Will.

"Mr. Turner, I find you quite well" he smirked.

"Can't say you look bad, Barbossa. And you too Jack" he said, and the other pirate gave him a wicked smile. 

"So, how are things going with the ferrying of the souls? Are you tempted to give it up?" Jack nonchalantly said.

"What do you mean give it up?" Will asked, confused. 

"Mr. Turner, we are here reunited to free you from your curse" Barbossa announced. Will turned toward his son and wife, and found them grinning and nodding. Then they showed him the book. 

When he was finished reading, he spoke.

"So, you going to free me from the curse, and you gain immortality in the process, right?" 

"Right" Elizabeth said. She was impatient to start the ritual, as a day was quick to pass, and if they didn't do it in time they would have to wait other ten years. 

"But who will take my place as Captain of the _Dutchman_?" he asked. "It has always to have a captain, you know that"

"I'll do it, son" a voice was heard, and they turned to see Bootstrap. 

"Nice to see you" Jack greeted his old friend, who greeted back.

"No way. I've freed you, not to see you bound to the ship again" Will protested.

"Son" his father said, posing one hand on Will's shoulder. "You've kept your promise. You freed me from Jones, but you lost twenty years with your family in the process. It's time you have some deserved happiness, and I still need to pay my debt to you. I've not been so present when you were young. It's a mistake I don't want you to do with your son here, although you have already lost his first twenty years of life, because of me. I want to right things now, let me do it"

Will could see sincerity in his father's eyes, so he nodded. "Fine. But I want you to know, I'll never forget you"

"Nor will I. Nor will I" his father assured him. "Now, let's do this, before it's too late"

Everyone nodded, and Will took Elizabeth's hand while they walked to the place they had chosen for the ritual. 


	6. Free Again, At Last

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTC. I wish I did, but no, it's not mine

**Chapter Six: Free Again, At Last**

As they reached the place where the chest had been placed, they moved to form a circle around it. There were Will, then Elizabeth, then their son, Jack, Barbossa and Gibbs. Outside the circle there were Bootstrap, Ragetti and Pintel, plus another man from the crew.

"So, the book says we need at least five people to sign this pact with Calypso" William announced. "I'll do it" he added then.

"I'm in" Elizabeth said, giving a loving stare at her husband, who mouthed a "Thank you" to her.

"I'm in too" Barbossa and Jack said.

They needed a fifth, so Gibbs spoke. "I'm in"

"Ok, now that we have the five members for the pact, we need to collect some blood of each of the five in a bowl" William instructed. He had studied the ritual for the last two nights, to be sure of getting it right.

So they did, cutting themselves on an arm and letting some blood flow into the bowl.

"No one talked about this" Jack whined, before using the dagger on his left arm. As the last member's blood oozed into the recipient, William checked the book.

"OK, now we need to fire the blood, and then all together we will have to say an incantation. It reads, "Calypso, Queen of the Seas, I vow to be your servant from now on, and swear to protect you from your enemies""

"It's so simple?" Ragetti asked from outside the circle.

"Seems so" William replied. "Then we will have to make our request, still all together. I worked on a form I think it's fine for it. We should say "In exchange, free Captain Turner from his bond with the _Flying Dutchman_ and take him as your servant too" in this way he will be granted immortality just like us"

Elizabeth looked at her son. She had to admit she hadn't thought about the fact Will would be free but not immortal like they would be. So she nodded toward her son as a thanks.

The others were fine with the request, so after practising the incantation a couple more times to be sure of getting it right, they proceeded to do it.

Gibbs poured some rum in the bowl, and Barbossa lighted it while everyone repeated the words they had agreed onto.

The sky clouded, while the content of the bowl burned, and an howling wind came, creating huge waves in the sea. The Goddess of the Sea was making her presence known.

From the clouds above them five lightning erupted, and hit every member of the pact, sealing it with a mark on their arms. It represented a dolphin and a shipwreck, symbolizing the beauty but also the cruelty of the sea.

Then, the chest in the center of the circle opened, and Will's heart came out of it. Approaching its owner, it was posed back in its place, while Elizabeth and William kept their eyes shut at the sight of the flesh on Will's chest being slashed once again to place his heart back where it belonged.

As it happened, Will's cries of pain could be heard, and Elizabeth couldn't stop a couple tears from falling down her face, but few excruciating minutes later, it finished, with Will panting on the ground, then a lightning just like those who hit his companions collapsed with his arm, leaving him marked too.

And then it was time for Bootstrap to take his son's place. A dagger appeared from nowhere, and took the man's heart out, placing it in the chest.

As soon as the ritual was complete, the clouds vanished, and the weather returned fine. They did it just in time, because the sun was starting to set. A bit later, and they wouldn't have been able to complete the task, as Will would have had to go back to the _Dutchman_ for other ten years.

Instead, it was Bootstrap who left them, after a touching moment with his son.

Tired by the events, the group silently rowed back to the _Pearl_, where everyone cheered for Will's return, and he nodded, too tired to do anything else. They crashed on the deck, while Barbossa barely managed to reach his cabin.

The last thing Will managed to do before sleep took him was to pull his wife close, while she groggily smiled at him. William looked at his parents as his eyelids became heavy, and smiled. Thye really belonged together, and he was glad they had found a way to free his father.

Young William's dreams were filled of pirating action with his parents on his side, and he couldn't be happier.

Next day, Elizabeth and Will asked the crew to bring them back to Port Royal. There was something they wanted to do, something Lord Cutler Beckett had taken away from them.

Once there, in a couple days a real wedding was organised, and the whole crew was invited. They thought a day on land in a place different from Tortuga couldn't be bad, so they all accepted.

As the priest started the ceremony, Will couldn't stop looking at his wife, and thinking she was really the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

Elizabeth was dressed with a simple white sleeved dress, with satin inserts on the sides, and her hair pulled up in a chignon, and a single white rose was fixed between them. She smiled back at him while walking down the aisle.

"We are here reunited to celebrate the marriage of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann" the priest announced.

Barbossa snickered. "Last time this sentence ended with me saying "to hang you on the main mast" as I battled one of Jones' goons" he said to Jack who sat near him.

Young William had had to bring a girl to the ceremony, and she gushed, pulling on his arm.

"Oh, Willie, this is so romantic…I can see the two of us in their place in a few years…" she whispered to him.

He seemed horrified, but said nothing.

The moment of the vows came. "William Turner, do you want to take me as your wife, in health and sickness, until death will part us?" Elizabeth said, very well knowing death couldn't part them if it tried, now.

"Oh, yes" Will said, looking at her with love. "Elizabeth Swann, do you want to take me as your groom, in health and sickness, till death will part us?"

"I do" she said, grinning.

"I declare you husband and wife" the priest announced. "William, you may kiss the bride"

And kiss her he did. He had missed her lips in the twenty years they had been apart, he loved kissing her and would do that all day if he could. But, in a church the kiss had to be relatively chaste, so they broke the contact soon.

"Nice, now there's the banquet! I love marriages, there's always to drink for everyone!" Jack whispered to Barbossa, who rolled his eyes.

But Jack was right, a banquet was indeed held at the Swann residence, and it was huge. Knowing the crew's liking for rum, Elizabeth had provided them with lots of it, and the food was delicious. Her cooks had given their best to prepare everything, with complex dishes, but even simpler ones. The pirates weren't after all used to the high cuisine.

For a couple days they remained in town, the pirates sleeping on the _Pearl_, anchored in the bay, even if Elizabeth had offered them to stay at the mansion.

As they were walking hand in hand, the two newlyweds came across Will's old shop. Well, it wasn't his, but he worked there.

"I wonder how Mr. Brown is doing" he mused.

"Last time I checked, he still slept on a chair, drunk, while his new apprentice made all the work. But hearing what the Navy officers say, he isn't as good as you were with their swords".

He grinned, then pulled her in for a kiss.

She eagerly replied, happy to have him back everyday.

Young William enjoyed his stay on land for the first day. Then, girls started chasing him around again, and he couldn't wait for them to set sail. He even asked his mother to go and sleep with the crew on the ship, but she refused. When his parents noticed him on the docks with a girl, and a pained expression as he listened to her surely boring conversation, they couldn't help but laugh.

"If someone told me that my son would become so addicted with being a pirate, I would have thought they were mad" Will said, pulling Elizabeth close while they walked back to the house.

"Well, you are a pirate too, after all. Did you believe you could become one after growing in a city that hated them?"

"No way. But Jack was right, I have pirate blood in my veins, and even with all the troubles we went through, I'm glad I discovered it"

"Me too, Will. Me too" she said, snuggling close.


	7. A Pirate's Life For Us

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTC. I wish I did, but no, it's not mine

**A/N:** This is the last chapter, and it's really short as it is a sort of little epilogue, wrapping up that little that was left to be said. I hope you liked the story because I had fun writing it.

**Chapter Seven: A Pirate's Life For Us**

As she had promised, Elizabeth had the Port Royal shipyard to build a copy of the _Pearl_ for Barbossa. And since she was making such an order, she thought of a nice present for her husband and son. She added another copy to her order, intending to gift it to Will, so he would still be Captain, but not of the _Dutchman_, but of a normal ship.

Five months later the first copy was ready, and it was called, with the pirate's typical originality for names, _Black Pearl II_. Barbossa was the Captain, and took Ragetti, Pintel and some other men from the crew of Jack's _Pearl_ for his own ship. The other Captain found easy replacements in Tortuga, as usual.

Will and William were on Jack's ship, as well as Elizabeth. Gibbs was the First Mate, while on Barbossa's one this role was filled by Pintel.

Often the two ships would act together, and they would divide the gold they would retrieve in their missions.

Other five months, and the _Black Pearl III_ was launched. Will was its Captain, Elizabeth the First Mate, and their son was of course in their crew. The other members were recruited on the usual Tortuga with Gibbs' help.

So now a small fleet of _Black Pearls_ sailed on the Caribbean Sea, pirating as they went, and scaring the merchants who happened to have to sail in that zone.

Elizabeth and her family never set foot on Port Royal again, and they were happy this way.

As the three ships left their anchorages after refilling the holds with food and lots of rum, a song could be heard on the decks, almost like it was a single voice singing.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We kindel and char inflame and ignite  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We burn up the city we're really a fright  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

We're rascals, scoundrels villains and knaves  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Aye, but we'er loved by our mommies and dads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

"And now, to that horizon" Captain Jack Sparrow fiercely said, as the original _Black Pearl_ took the lead of the small formation.


End file.
